kidnapped love
by Neal4Ever
Summary: Bella finds herself in a startling situation. Well she be able to find love in this desperate time of life and death. R&R please this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight or any of the characters but I do own Luna ,Kanena, and Lana

Bella's pov

Finally it was Friday and spring break. Most of the time I walk home from school cause I only live like 3 miles away from school.

_Wait did I get homework today? Was I supposed to turn in that poster of my country for English today? Now why in the world can't I remember these things? I just got home and now I remember these things._

Great just great I forgot my homework again, so I better head back to school to get it.

_On my way to my locker I saw a note on it. I wondered who could have left a note on my locker after school ended. I was the last one out of the school. So who could have left it there, maybe a teacher but the writing didn't seem familiar. Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Luna my bff._

"Oh hey Luna," I said kind of sad.

"Hey! Is everything all right?" Luna said with wonder in her voice.

"Ya, but I had already gone home and just realized that we got homework today, so I had to come back and get it that's all. Wait why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well I better get home so bye."

"Bye," she said with a hint of sadness in her goodbye. I wondered why but brushed it off and left the building.

Luna's pov

I saw bella in the hall after school and decided to say hi. She was kind of sad from the sound of her voice. I wondered if she already knew what was going to happen to her, but decided not to ask just in case she didn't know about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or the characters in it

Bella's pov

So I was on my way home when one of bff's called aka Alice.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"Nothing but you know that cute guy Edward that you are like madly in love with?"

"Yes!!! What about him?"

"He's here at the park as we speak. Where are you? You have to get here asap."

"I'm like 2 minutes away so I'll be there soon ok bye."

"Bye."

All of a sudden I heard a strange sound so I turned to see…

Jasper's pov

Finally I was going to drink the most tasteful blood ever, from the cute new girl Bella. Emmett was going to get some cause he was the one who was helping me capture her. Edward said he would help but he was not going to drink any of her blood cause he loves Bella so it was really weird when he said he would help use but never mind that. There she was walking towards the park, I took this chance to pounce on her and knock her out cold so it would be quick and painless.

Emmett's pov

I was waiting n my jeep for Jasper to come with the knocked out Bella so we could take her home to drink her blood. I was the one who came up with the plan in te first place so….. well never mind.

"Ok Edward start walking around the park," I said into the walkie-talkie.

"Fine but if you kill Bella I will kill you and Jasper with no regrets, got that Emmett?"

"Ya ya sure what ever just go and do what we told you to do."

Edward's pov

I wasn't happy that I was helping Jasper and Emmett capture my love Bella just so they can drink some of her irresistible blood. She was she beautiful that it pained me to think that they might kill her cause she is so fragile and weak compared to a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or the characters

Bella's pov

I heard a strange sound so I turned around to see……. this guy with crazy looking hair that was blonde.

"W-who are y-y-o-o-u-u?" I asked really scared.

"Who me? O I'm your worst nightmare Bella," he said with a grin on his perfect face.

"W-why are y-you a-after m-m-me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Then last thing I remembered was the feeling of being thrown on the ground and being knocked out cold.

Charlie's pov

It was so strange Bella was late from school. Most of the time when she knows she will be late she calls but not today. So I decided to call Luna and ask her if she had seen where and what Bella was doing.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?"

"Oh hey Luna by any chance do you know where and what Bella is doing? She's late again."

"No but she forgot some homework and came back to get it, that's the last time I saw her."

I started worrying about Bella.

"Well thanks for that piece of information well bye."

Bye Charlie."

Maybe Alice knows were Bella went or is.

"Hey Alice you wouldn't know where Bella is by any chance?"

"No she was supposed to meet Rose and me here at the park 10 minutes ago. She said that she was only 2 minutes away but never showed."

"Ok well thanks for the help bet she just took the wrong turn or something like that."

"Ya maybe."

"Well have a wonderful break bye now."

"Bye."

Where could she be this late in the day?

**Please r&r it's my first story so tell me what to improve or add. Thanks also tell everyone you know if you like my story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or the characters

Bella's pov

I woke up and I instantly felt the pain all over my body. I started screaming out of pain.

All of a sudden a dark figure was looming over me.

"Just kill me already please!!" I said through tight teeth

"This shouldn't be happening they promised me!!! Damn them to hell!!!"

That voice sounded so familiar but, at that moment I just couldn't think

"JASPER AND EMMETT I WILL KILL YOU!!!!"

"Why?"

"Ya why we didn't kill her just as we promised you."

"Ya you did!! Now she will live forever with no soul!!"

w-w-what were they talking about?

"C-c-can i-I just g-go home please?"

"No you can't unless you want to kill your dad Charlie."

"Why would I do that? I LOVE MY DAD!!!"

"I'm so so sorry that this had to have happened to you of all people."

"W-w-what did happen to me?" I asked in a shaky voice filled with worry.

"You got turned into a vampire."

"You have got to be kidding vampires don't exist they are no such thing as them. You guys must be stupid."

"STUPIDE I WILL SHOW YOU STUPIDE WHEN I KILL YOU MISS BELLA SWAN!!" said one very angry kidnapper

"Dude Jasper calm down or you to will die."

"Did you just tell ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!?"

"Yes and you lay a finger on m- Bella then I will kill you personally."

"Please STOP FIGHTING!!!! Because there is no need I am going home and no one will stop ME OK?" I started yelling at them

"FINE GO AHEAD BE A MURDER like we care well Edward does but Emmett and I don't care so bye."

"Bella pl-," I cut him off cause now I knew that this must be a dream

"I'm going because this is all just a big fat nightmare that I'm going to wake up from here soon so bilo," (bilo means bye) I started to run when boom I slip on so water I was really close to a table edge so I was prepared to feel the horrible pain. Then out of no where Edward was there to catch me.

"Please don't leave me I love you so much."

"Then why did you help them kidnap me in the first place?"

"Because they said that if I didn't help them they were going to kill you, your dad, your mom, your friends and anyone else."

"Then why am I still here why can't I go home?"

"Because if you do you might kill people, I mean I know they are dead worried about you because you have been knocked out cold for at least a week now so…."

"OMG!!! Then I really have to get home. My dad mist likely has the F.B.I on my case. When I get home if I get home im going to be so dead."

"Well then go ahead but you might hurt the people who you love the most. But go ahead I outta here."

With that he was gone and I was getting so pissed that I broke the table in half!!

**Please leave me a review and I hope you liked it. Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would be glad to have them. Also if you like my story then please tell all the people you know!! Oh and thanks for the reviews I have gotten they are really nice and encouraging for me. **


	5. Authors note

Authors note

Sorry guys I'm like having a major writing bloke please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Also I wrote a new story so check it out and review it please. K well I'm going to go back to thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything of twilight.

Bella's pov

When I got home Charlie was in the kitchen crying out my name over and over again.

"Charlie I'm home!" I called out to him from the doorway.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he shouted at me.

"I got knocked out when I went for a jog. I was going to tell you but, just then I ran into a tree head first at full speed." I said as a cover story.

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok?" he said coming closer

"Yeah I just need to go to my teachers and get caught up on the work I missed." I said trying to go to my room because I felt like his neck vessels were teasing me, taunting me to drain his blood.

"Well ok uh I'm off to bed." He said dropping the subject.

Great Edward was right I need to get away and learn how to control what ever it was that was making me this way. I guess its talk to him at school time. Oh no what if Luna gets the vibe that I like like him? Great why I was always cursed with this kind of stuff? Oh well I will suck it up and be a true woman.

~~~~~~~~~at school~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Edward sitting next to Jasper and Emmet at a far lunch table. Great just great if they heard my question I was sure to be called a wimp some how.

"Hey Edward. Can I talk to you over here for a minute?" I asked kind of afraid of him saying no and walking away.

"Yeah sure." He got up and came over to me. "What's up Bella?" he said looking me right in the eye.

"Remember what happened not to long ago?" I asked him so that way no one thought I was crazy.

"Yeah what about it?" he said in his regular voice.

"Well can we meet at the park tonight so you can help me out with it? Please?" I said to him in my begging voice.

"Yeah uh sure what time?"

"How about after school." I said now losing my edge.

"Yeah ok see you there, bye." He said while walking away.

"Ok bye." I said after him.

~~~~~~~~~at the park~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do you need help with?" Edward asked as he came into view.

"I almost killed Charlie last night, I was hoping you could help me to were I wont think of that again. Please it would mean the world to me."

**I'm supper sorry but, I kind of lost interest in this fanfic. I think I will try to end it. If you have any ending to this story please tell me. Thanks and bye. **


End file.
